Penculikan Yukimura Chizuru by Akatsuki
by Cielooo
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Akatsuki mendapat misi untuk menculik Yukimura Chizuru, heroine dari anime Hakuouki! Warning:GaJe end, Humor ga lucu, Bahasanya harus lebih diperhatikan, diwajibkan RnR oleh author, author tidak beres, dll.


**::A FanFiction created by Shourai-Sei, named: Penculikan Yukimura Chizuru by Akatsuki::**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei + Idea Factory + Design Factory**

**Warning! Akatsuki dan Hakuouki bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya, wah, bakal gawat, tuh~ (Itachi & Sasuke bisa saya "apa-apain" *Itachi:**huwa~! Jangan otoutou-chan kecayangan guaaa!***) **

**Warning! Hanya ide cerita di FF ini yang merupakan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam (baca: merampas) karakter-karakter Akatsuki + Hakuoki, (hehehe… aku ntar dikejer2 ama Masashi+Idea+Design Factory)**

**Warning! *Pein:**Yaelah, warning melulu, emang nih FF M rated, ya?*** *Author:**rese' lu ketua bokep*** yg laen pada dukung author, ya? Kalo bisa, di review, dan mau menjelaskan apa itu beta reader, *author gaptek TT TT* *Pein:**Horee~ Author ngakuu!*** BTW, kalo si Pein "mesum" itu, akan SS buat sengsara *Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok!**Semua tepuk tangan***

**Tanpa banyak bacooooddd, ayo kita mulai! *Kakuzu:**Time is money, you know?*** *Tobi:**Tobi anak baeee! Makanya sabar nunggu senpai-senpai sekaliann!*** *Hidan:**Tobi anak baek, mau makan gaa?*** *Author:**Hus! Makin banyak bacotnya n gajenya.. cuman karakter Hakuouki saja ya.. yang normal…*** *Chizuru:**Jadi, aku harus segera menyiapkan teh?****Author:**kalau Cuman buat gua, boleh Chizuru-chan!*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mulai ya..**

Latar belakang cerita ini terjadi setelah episode 22 di Hakuouki..

Mungkin kalian ada yang tidak tahu, apakah yang terjadi sebelumnya (BEGO! YANG BENER SETELAHNYA!) (Iya, iya, rekoreksi!) mungkin kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya…

Yang terjadi, adalah.. (**Tobi: Tobi anak baeekk! Makan lollipop**) Makan Lollipop. ***Author: Ah, bacot lu Tobi n Mika! (Narator kecayangan SS) Sini, gua yang baca!* **

Yang terjadi, adalah Hijikata menjadi oni dan hidup kembali, dan saat itu, kedua belah pihak, Bakufu dan Choushuu menyadari bahwa perang ini merugikan Jepang dan mereka berbaikan.

Dan ternyata, kedua pihak memutuskan untuk membangun kembali ***Pein:Akatsuki!*** Akatsuki.. ***Author:Pein, lu goblok apa sinting? Gue bikin lu nista di sini TOLOL! Ah, aku pusing.. Mika! Gantiin gua dong!* *Mika:Siap, bos SS!* **Kedua pihak memutuskan untuk membangun Shinsengumi kembali

Dan ternyata, para ketua divisi Shinsengumi yang ***Konan: HOT!* **dikira mati dalam tubuh rasetsu, reinkarnasi di kuil Nishi Hongan-ji secara tiba-tiba! Dan mereka mendapat tugas untuk melindungi Kyoto oleh Tuhan..

Tapi, walau semua sudah bereuni dan membangun Shinsengumi kembali, tetap saja Shinsengumi tidak sama tanpa Kondou dan Yamazaki.. ***Konan: Yaelah! Mereka ga HOT! Jadi gak perlu, Author Dodol!***

***Author: Udah, narasinya abis, PUAS LU PADA?* *All Akatsuki: Tentu!* *All Shinsengumi: (Sweatdropped) Kita bakal muncul di FF bareng makhluk-makhluk nista macem preman kolong jembatan begini?***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di markas makhluk-makhluk nista ***Kakuzu:Ya.. udah.. daripada makhluk-makhluk kéré..***

Pein, ketua (najis & nista) dari grup (nista & kelas kakap) Akatsuki yang berdiri di tengah-tengah tuang tengah sendiri berkata "Akatsuki! Kita mendapat misi baru, nih!" teriaknya najis.

_Siing.._

Ruang tengah (najis) Akatsuki masih kosong. Yang ada juga makhluk-makhluk kecil seperti kecoa, rayap, en semut.

"HEI! KALAU GA MAU GUE KASIH PIERCHING EN GUE YANG MAU GUE KASIH DUIT, KEMARI SEKARANG, DASAR DODOL!" Pein teriak (nista), tentu saja yang 'duit' itu untuk pengurus keuangan (najis) mereka, Kakuzu

Mereka langsung berkumpul karena tidak ingin di pierching dan dikasih duit = Kakuzu

"Mana duitnya?" Tanya Kakuzu

"Ntar, dodol!" Pein membalas. Dan melihat rekan-rekan Akatsuki(najis)nya masih sibuk sendiri, contohnya:

Itachi yang lagi maskeran untuk menghilangkan kerutannya ***Author:Itachi kalau ga berkerut HOT, lho.. berkerut saja sudah HOT, Hehehehee***

Hidan yang lagi berdoa ke DJnya..

Sasori yang lagi pake'in baju ke boneka Barbie kesayangannya

Kakuzu yang.. ya ngapain lagi? Ngipas-ngipas pake duit.

Kisame yang lagi SMS-an sama temen ikannya (lha?)

Tobi yang memuji dirinya anak baek sambil makan permen.

Konan yang pegang bantal guling dan ½ bangun

Deidara yang lagi maen make-up (LHA? BANCI?)

Zetsu yang lagi ngomong sama Zetsu yang satu lagi.. (dasar venus flytrap!)

"Konan-chaannn! Teganya engkau pada dakuuu!" Pein merengek melihat Konan"nya" tidak memperhatikannya "Lah, lu kagak ngomong-ngomong, Pein.." Konan berkata ½ ngantuk "Yaudah, gue mau jelasin!" Pein berkata dengan sopan (?) ***Author:Nani? Apa gak salah tuh?***

"Kita mendapat permintaan untuk menculik perempuan muda yang sangat penting, namanya Yukimura Chizuru" Pein berkata, seketika, otak mereka langsung melantur ke alam baka(?) kalau alam BAKA = Bodoh, sih iya!

Kakuzu: Penting? Pasti banyak duit! Ntar gua peras dulu kekayaannya, baru kasih orangnya, hehehe.  
>Konan: Penting? Pasti banyak baju yang bagus! Ntar gua bawa bajunya yang bermerek, hehehe..<br>Tobi: Lollipop… Tobi anak baek.. Tobi anak baek..  
>Deidara: Apa dia banci kaleng juga ya..<br>Kisame: Putri duyung?  
>Hidan: Pasti anak yang taat pada agamanya..<br>Itachi: Kalau cantik, aku jodohin dulu ke Sasuke-touto-chan.. Hehe..  
>Zetsu: Harusnya dia memelihara Venus Flytrap!<br>Pein: Anak buah gua kok ngacangin gua seh?

"Hooii! Terus, karena ini susah, kita harus berangkat bareng-bareng!" Pein berkata lagi setelah sudah waras, dasar ketua bokep.

"Hah? Ketua bokep pergi aja sendiri!" mereka semua mengeluh terhadap ketua (nista) mereka..

Setelah ketua (Bokepan en nista en mesum en tidak waras) mereka mengancam mereka menggunakan rinnengannya, mereka pun mau, agar semua senang, yang ikut hanya Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, Sasori, dan Deidara

"Jadi, di mana tempatnya?" Tanya Konan. "Chayang Konan, (wueeekkk Author muntah) di Kyoto" Pein berkata pake suara (Najis nan jelek nan nyaring nan tidak) Bagusnya.

"Yaude, yok jalan." Yang laen berkata pasar, eh salah, pasrah

**Mika: SS, gentian yokkk! Gue dah capek, nih, pengen ke WC  
>SS (alias Author): Yaude, sono ke WC, gue gantiin loe dulu<br>Mika: Thanks ya, SS! Untung gue CS-an sama loe**

Back to Business…

"Pein (najis)! Di mana sih tuh bocah Yukimura?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil menyemprot Pein pake (uang?) (salah!) aernya Zetsu untuk nyirem taneman di utan setiap kali dia lewat. "KYOTO!" Pein berkata bangga.

"Ya, Kyoto, Kyoto mana DODOL?" Kakuzu berteriak, "Katanye sih, di markas!" Pein berkata.

"Markas apa, DODOL?" kali ini giliran Kisame yang ceramah. "Yeee.. tinggal nanya aja di Kyoto ada markas apa, sewot banget sih, booo" Pein yang bancinya kumat lagi.

"Pein, lu minum obatnya gua ya?" Tanya Kisame "Kagak! Obat lu bau busuk! Rasanya kayak ikan busuk!" (xixixi.. kayak kamu pernah minum saja, bro) Pein berkomentar.

Sesampainya di Kyoto..

"Permisi, bu, di daerah sini ada markas apa ya, bu?" Tanya Konan langsung setelah sampai dan saat dia berada di kios kesukaannya, kios penjual kertas. "Di daerah sini? Markas Shinsengumi" jawabnya singkat. "Oh, begitu, makasih ya, bu!" Konan pun kembali ke anggota (najis) Akatsuki.

"Jadi? Apa Konan?" Tanya Uchiha yang HOT satu ini, Uchiha Itachi. "Markas Shinsengumi" Konan menjawab dengan 3P (Padat, Polos, Pliss-deh,-cepetan-lanjut!)

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita santai dulu? Menculik wanita sih.. biasanya cipil" jelas Pein yang tidak sadar bahwa dia dihantui oleh Konan.

"Ya sudah, aku mau beli souvenir buat otoutou-chan chayangku yang chayangdobe~" Itachi yang brothercomplexnya kambuh, bancinya kambuh juga! Oh no!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Setelah beberapa jam, raja brother complex itu pun selesai berbelanja souvenir untuk adeknya terchayang, Sasuke..**

"Eh? Kok lu semua pada 'tepar seh?" Tanya Itachi Uchiha yang innocent tersebut, "Yaelah kita-kita pada 'tepar, lu belanja apa milih rumah 'ama perabotannya segala, masa makan waktu 6 JAM! Lihat nih, sekarang dah jam 7 malam!" Bentak semua anggota Akatsuki ( minus Tobi & Itachi ). Sementara itu, Tobi robek-robek, eh salah, Tobi narik-narik baju Itachi, "Tobi anak baek, Tobi ga marain Itachi'jii'-san" Tobi berkata lebih innocent lagi dari Itachi, "Nah, Itachi, lu beliin adek lo yang (**Author:HOT!**) (tidak) jelek itu 'paan sih?" Pein bertanya seraya berkata en mengejek. "Ohh.. Itu lho, garem mandi wangi sakura en citrus yang adek gua suka, hehehe" Itachi memperlihatkan garam mandinya. "Garam mandi doang, ya.. KOK SAMPAI 6 JAM, HAH?" bentak Akatsuki lainnya kecuali Tobi.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saat anggota Akatsuki tidak waspada, 2 makhluk yang sama jeleknya sama Akatsuki (**Author:Kecuali Itachi Uchiha!**) hendak menyerang mereka, dan mereka pingsan karena perjalanan dari hutan en goa mereka ke Kyoto berjarak 2 hari, dan Kakuzu yang berpikir jangan bawa duit banyak-banyak karena takut copet (lha, penjahat kelas S dicopet? Hahaha) dan mereka tidak makan, hanya minum. "Wah, Wah.. mirip kejadian Chizuru, ya Hijikata-san?" sebuah suara menggema di telinga setiap anggota (najis) Akatsuki sebelum mereka pingsan, itulah yang mereka dengar, dan mereka pun pingsan tidak berdaya (eaahh) di depan anggota Shinsengumi gila dan anggota (HOT) Shinsengumi.

**Keesokan paginya…**

Pintu dibuka.. Nampak sesosok perempuan cantik jelita yang mengenakan kimono pink bercorak sakura putih yang dibalut dengan obi berwarna kuning dan hijau, rambutnya diikat kebawah dengan pita ungu. "Anu, maaf kalau kalian diikat seperti ini Okita-san sangatlah kasar" perempuan itu berkata. "Biar kulepaskan" perempuan itu berkata lagi. "Kami dimana dan siapa kamu?" Tanya Pein di sopan-sopanin supaya tidak langsung dibunuh, secara benda 'aneh-aneh' Akatsuki (najis) itu sudah diambil semuanya. "Kalian semua ada di markas Shinsengumi, dan kalau namaku, akan kujelaskan nanti, hehe" perempuan itu berkata sambil melepaskan ikatan anggota Akatsuki satu-persatu. "Nah, ayo, kita harus menemui yang lainnya, nanti kami akan mengembalikan senjatamu." Dan perempuan itu menuntun mereka ke kamar yang biasa dipakai untuk kumpul-kumpul..

Saat dijalan, satu anggota Shinsengumi lewat, perempuan itu berkata "Ohayou" dan anggota Shinsengumi itu langsung membungkuk dan berkata kembali "Ohayou". Dan otomatis, Akatsuki(nista) berpikir bahwa masa Shinsengumi yang keren-keren begini kayaknya menghormati perempuan yang tidak ada apa-apanya? Perempuan ini sepertinya berkuasa di sini..

'Psst.. Dei! Gue ngerasa aneh dengan nama Shinsengumi nih, Dei!' Sasori berbisik ke Deidara, 'Kisame pun ga membuat tuh anak kage, manyun!' Kakuzu berbisik ke Sasori. 'Udahlah, rasanya pernah denger deh.. nama Shinsengumi' Konan berbisik ke Pein 'Coba kamu scroll ke atas ceritanya?' Pein menganjurkan. Setelah di scroll, 'Di sini tempatnya target kita!' mereka sadar dan tahu-tahunya, mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar tempat kapten-kapten Shinsengumi (HOT) berkumpul..

"Nah, silahkan duduk" perempuan itu mempersilahkan Akatsuki (bejot) untuk duduk. "Ya, terima kasih, Chizuru-chan" pria berambut coklat amber itu berkata dengan sopan, untuk kali ini saja. "Ya, Okita-san" jawab Chizuru manis.

"Baiklah, kami di sini akan membahas kejadian semalam, menurut Souji, kalian hampir saja diserang 'sekelompok orang gila' yang mengenakan haiku Shinsengumi, benar?" Tanya pria berambut hitam pekat sepekat rambut Itachi yang tidak lain adalah Hijikata. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu mamen, kita belom kenalan, ya 'kan, bro?" Tanya Pein dengan santainya tidak tahu bahwa Hijikata bisa membunuhnya walau Pein sudah mengeluarkan rinnengannya.

"Ya, dia memang masuk akal sih, Hijikata-san" pria yang dipanggil Okita menjawab "Jadi, kalian sebutkan dulu kalian siapa, dan kenapa kalian berpakaian berbeda, mengenakan baju hitam dengan motif awan merah tersebut" pria berambut ungu tua yang menutupi mata kirinya berkata dengan tenangnya.

"Yo'I bro.." Pein berkata.

"Aku Pein dari Akatsuki (jebot), menjabat ketua"  
>"Aku Kisame menjabat menteri keikanan (?)"<br>"Aku Kakuzu menjabat menteri keuangan (?)"  
>"Aku Konan"<br>"Aku Tobi si anak baeekk suka lollipop (?)"  
>"Aku Sasori menjabat menteri kebonekaan (?)"<br>"Aku Itachi menjadi-jadi, eh salah, maksug gua, Itachi, menteri keHOT-an (?)"  
>"Deidara, un! Menjabat menteri un (?), un!"<p>

"Sekarang, alasan kami ke sini adalah karena mendapat 'quest' untuk menculik seseorang yang penting yang bernama Yukimura Chizuru dari seseorang" Pein menjelaskan, tidak sadar, mulutnya menyemburkan ludah dan semua kapten divisi Shinsengumi langsung membuka sarung katananya

"Apa katamu?" Tanya pria bernama Hijikata tersebut. "menculik Chizuru-_ku?"___tanya dan jelas Hijikata menggunakan nada horror. "Hii.. _Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" _semua berteriak dengan nada histeris.

**-Baiklah, untuk sementara adegan disensor karena mengandung kekerasan, ayo kita putar kejadian setelah semua anggota Akatsuki(najis) (minus Konan) yang lagi ke WC diam-diam) dihajar oleh Shinsengumi-**

"Tunggu dulu, minna-san! Stop memukul mereka!" Chizuru berkata sambil menarik lengan baju orang yang paling over-protektif, Hijikata. "Kita dengar dulu alasan dan siapa yang menyuruh mereka menculikku!" Chizuru berkata dengan logic.

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu Chizuru" Hijikata menhela napasnya, "Tapi" Hijikata berkata "Tapi? Hijikata-san?" tanya Chizuru "Kenapa kamu masih memanggilku Hijikata-san?" tanya Hijikata. **(Bagi readers yang belum tahu, Hijikata dan Chizuru baru menikah 2 minggu yang lalu, honeymoonnya di markas Shinsengumi, ckckck.. kecian dong anggota Shinsengumi lain yang masih single, ckckc..)**

"Maaf, aku terbiasa memanggil Hijikata-san, gomenasai, Hiji…" Chizuru bersemu merah dan Hijikata langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya "Sudahlah, Chizuru, nanti baru kita menyelesaikannya" Hijikata berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya, "hai!" Chizuru berkata sambil memaparkan angelic-smilenya.

"Baiklah, JUJUR GA LOE PADA?" ancam semua kapten divisi Shinsengumi. (Hajime OOC***Hajime:Bacot***) "Haa…. Haiii.." jawab mereka semua ragu, kali ini Konan udah pulang dari WC

**Penjelasan.. dimulai! Mari kita membaca surat dari orang yang meminta Akatsuki untuk menculik Yukimura Chizuru ter"KAWAII"**

Untuk Akatsuki (nista)

Tolong untuk membawa Yukimura Chizuru yang kawaii itu ke desa Konoha, tepatnya di kantor walikota alias kantornya Hokage, saya ingin berurusan 'sedikit' saja dengan wanita nan cantik nan imut nan baik nan hebat nan manis nan (apa lagee.. gombal!)

Tolong dan salam sayiang, _muuuuuuuuuuuuach!_ -Jijay

Tsunade, Hokage ke-5

"Nah, begitu suratnya," Pein berkata "Tsunade..? Kamu kenal wanita yang bernama Tsunade, Chizuru?" tanya Hijikata, Chizuru berpikir sebentar, mengelus-elus dagunya menggunakan jari-jemarinya yang lentik dan manis. Mang permen? "Ah! Kakak yang waktu itu pingsan karena kelaparan!" jawab Chizuru "Baiklah, karena kamu kenal Tsunade-baa-san, kita ke Konoha saja, ya?" Itachi menyarankan agar bisa cepat-cepat memberikan souvenirnya ke otoutou-channya terchayang.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan keadaan Shinsengumi?" tanya Chizuru "Tenaaang kita hanya memerlukan ½ jam ke Konoha kalau naik pesawat kertas Konan, ya 'kan?" jawab Sasori, "Ya.. bagaimana, minna?" tanya Chizuru kembali ke teman-teman dan chayangnya di Shinsengumi "ya, tidak masalah, sih, Inoue-san bisa menjaga, begitu pula Shimada-san" jawab Hijikata setelah menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah, Konan-chan, tolong mempersiapkan pesawat kertasnya OK?" perintah Kakuzu.

**Dan Konan dengan selamat(?) membuat pesawat kertas yang besar dan cukup untuk menampung banyak orang, namanya maskapai(?) Konan d'great**

"Baiklah, silahkan naik satu-satu.." Konan memerintahkan, semua anggota (nista) Akatsuki sudah menaiki Konan d'great airlines airbus AK4750. Sementara, anggota Shinsengumi malah menunggu-nunggu Chizuru untuk naik duluan, maklum, Shinsengumi mah, _gentleman_! "Minna-san mau naik duluan?" tawar Chizuru "_Tidak, ladies first, ya 'kan_?" jawab ketua divisi yang lain saat ditanya Chizuru "Ya, sudah, anoo.. ada yang mau bantu aku tidak?" Chizuru bertanya sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya menggunakan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja" Hijikata pun menggendong Chizuru bak _bride style _dan naik ke atas pesawat tersebut sambil melompat, dan Hijikata menurunkan Chizuru "arigatou-gozaimasu!" Chizuru berterimakasih dan tersenyum yang lebih angelic lagi. Dan sisanya Cuma ber-blushing ria melihat Chizuru tersenyum sangat manis.

**Dan mereka melaju ke Konoha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan, anggep saja sudah nyampe ya….**

"Tsunade-san, ada Akatsuki dan orang-orang lain yang ingin bertemu anda" sekretarisnya, Shizune berkata "Akatsuki? Oh.. ya, ya, suruh mereka masuk" Tsunade menanggapinya sambil memainkan BB (Blackberry)Torchnya yang dia dapet waktu menang undian _ceileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _gaya ni ye dah punya BB!

"Permisi, Tsunade" Pein menyapa Tsunade, sebenarnya dia hampir keceplosan tambahin baa-san. "Chizuru!" Tsunade lompat dan kangsung memeluk Chizuru (OOC & 4L4Y) "Tsunade-san, ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" Chizuru bertanya, Tsunade melepas Chizuru dan merasa aneh '_rasanya gue Cuma minta Akatsuki manggil 1 orang, nih kok ada orang-orangnya banyak!' _pikir Tsunade dalam hati. "Chizuru, kamu kenal cowok-cowok ini?" tanya Tsunade "Iya! Minna-san, silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian!" Chizuru meminta, "Aku Hijikata Toshizo, suaminya" _ceilee ngaku ni yee.._ "Okita Souji, dan ini Hajime Saito" "Harada, Shinpachi, dan aku Heisuke" mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. "Baiklah, Tsunade-san, kenapa kamu memanggilku?" tanya Chizuru innocent

"Ah, iya, Chizuru-chan, aku ingin membalas budimu karena menyembuhkanku!" Tsunade berkata. "Ano, Tsunade-san, tidak perlu" Chizuru menolak. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Chizuru-chan!" Tsunade memaksa "Masalahnya, kamu mau membalasnya dengan apa dulu?" Shizune yang tiba-tiba muncul kayak nek lampir membuat yang lain loncat (dan Chizuru loncat ke Hijikata, hehehe) berbicara "Aku akan mentraktir kalian minum, YEAH!" Tsunade bilang "Aku tidak bisa minum, Tsunade-san" Chizuru menjawab, Hijikata hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Ya, sudah, aku ajak kalian tour keliling akademi saja!" Tsunade mencibir, dia berpikir bisa minum-minum

"Akademi apa, Tsunade-san?" tanya Heisuke, "Akademi NINJA!" Tsunade memproklamirkan dan seketika, mereka terselimuti bom asap dan langsung ada di akademi ninja, dan apesnya, di kelasnya Naruto dkk. Yang mengajar waktu itu adalah Kakashi! "Hai, Kakashi! Untuk sementara akan kubajak dulu kelasmu, OK?" Tsunade pun menggeser bangku Kakashi beserta Kakashi yang sedang membaca Icha Icha Paradaise. Dan anak-anak pada cengo' heran "Tsunade-san, mereka siapa?" tanya Sakura "Mereka orang, DODOL!" Naruto menjawab "Ya, itu gue juga udah tau, duren!" Sakura memukul Naruto "Hehe.. kita balik saja deh" dan Konan muncul dengan pesawatnya dan mengembalikan Shinsengumi kembali dengan selamat di markasnya...

**SS: SS minta maaf karena FFnya 2-2nya belom updatr udah buat FF laen, wajar, refreshing, hehe**

**Baru kali ini buat FF humor! Naruto lagi! **

**Makanya, kalau lo semua fens gua, baca terus, ya FF gua!**

**Ohayou / Kon'nichiwa / Konbawa (tergantung kapan bacanya)**

**Arigatou gozaimasu,**

**Watashi wa Shourai-Sei gozen, please RnR dan I GIVES YOU ALL KISSES!**

**::End, Fin, dll. (BACOED)::**


End file.
